The Fairest Blood
by oftheessence
Summary: After losing her memory, Snow White must cope with discovering her dire past, and the wretched times the Queen has brought upon the Kingdom of Tabor. Determined to fight back, she prepares for the biggest battle the Kingdom has ever seen, all while struggling with the complications of loving two men.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"If only I had a child as white as snow, lips as red as blood, hair as black as a raven's wings and all with the strength of one rose."

Once upon a time, a girl was born to the King and Queen of the kingdom, Tabor. She possessed the purest of beauty, and consequently, she was named Snow White. As the princess grew older, she attained an organic bond to the animals of the kingdom, befriending many creatures; some consisting of fairies and luminous birds. Along the shores of the ocean, she would ride a white horse whom waited for her by the castle's entrance. Every morning she would ride to the edge of the dark forest where she was forbidden to enter by her father, King Magnus. "In the forest, creatures are summoned that you wouldn't ever imagine," he warned her. "Not all animals contain goodness as you do, my love. Some are beastly, vicious monsters that shouldn't be reckoned with, especially by a young girl like you." Snow White's innocence got the better of her. She couldn't believe that a darkness could ever be within creatures, but she would never go against her father's word.

One morning, while riding through one of the nearby villages, Snow White came across a folk dance in the courtyard. All the townspeople had smiles upon their faces and swayed to the music played by the elders. Across the yard, Snow made contact with a curious boy who stared, mesmerized by her. She walked through the charade of dancing people towards him, and he towards her. They met in the middle and he said, "Would you care for a dance?" Snow white nodded in return and the young boy grabbed Snow White's hand as they danced in the crowds. He had light brown hair and a clean, freckled face, much like Snow White's herself. She wasn't too familiar with the dance, but he guided her as they went along.

That afternoon, the young boy accompanied Snow White home as they walked along the shores of the ocean. She learned that he was the age of seven, the same as hers, and that his name was William. He was the son of a duke in a nearby Kingdom who was on a trip with his father. As they approached the castle walls, William pulled out an apple from his pocket and offered Snow White a bite. They shared the blood, red apple, as they strolled through the gate. Once the apple was down to it's core, William dug up a hole and placed it there for an apple tree to one day grow. Snow smiled in return, admiring William's fondness for nature and he whispered something in her ear that she would never forget.

Over a year's time, a tree had sprouted from the earth, in the middle of the castle's courtyard. William would visit Snow White as often as he could and their friendship flourished. One cloudy night, Snow White entered the castle to go tell her father about her adventures with William, that afternoon. She recalled in her mind the fairies buzzing around them, dancing and humming beautiful songs as William chased Snow White through the fields of grass. She entered her father's bedroom, but what she found brought a sick feeling to her stomach and tears to her eyes. Her father was unconscious, laying on his bed, with a dead gaze in his eyes. She timidly ran to his side, and grabbed his shoulders. "Father!" She screamed, but there was no sound from his mouth. She then noticed a blade which was plunged into his heart, and a pool of blood that surrounded him. The humming of the fairies had turned into unnerving cries.

Snow White ran from her father's bedroom, screaming for help. She called for her mother, for the guards, for anybody, but no one came. She ran down the castle stairs until a hand grabbed her dress and pulled her down to the ground. The man who stood above her had white hair and a devilish smile. His cold eyes stared into Snow White's and he pulled out a dagger. "Finn!" A women shrieked from behind, and the frightening man looked back. Taking this opportunity, Snow White grabbed the man's dagger and shoved it into his shoulder. He screamed, falling back, and the strange women spoke again. "Get her! We need her heart!" She announced as Snow White ran for the courtyard, only seeing a glimpse of the woman's blonde, shining, locks.

Snow White ran through the courtyard which had now filled with cries, fighting, and a raging fire. She was scared and her vision was blurred from the tears in her eyes, but in the distance she saw a familiar figure which brought hope to her heart. Her mother stood by the dwarfish apple tree, helping people get through the gates to safety. Snow White ran to her side, and she could see her mother's eyes fill with anger and fear. "What are you doing here?" She screamed grabbing Snow White's arms. "I thought you were with William! You need to leave, you need to find him and go with him. It isn't safe here, there isn't any time!" Her voice was trembling. Snow White's mother guided her to the gates holding her grip tight on her arms. "I will find you once all of this is-," her mother wasn't able to finish. Snow White felt her mother's grip release from her arm. She looked behind her and her mother fell to her knees, blood spilling from her mouth and that deadly gaze in her eyes that her father had just held. She saw a blade glimmer through her stomach until it retracted and she fell to the ground, dead.

She had made contact with the man's devilish eyes once again. He had killed her mother and there was no one left. People ran through the courtyard in terror, tripping over dead bodies and slipping in the pools of blood. The man, who had been called Finn, approached her once again, his wound seemingly healed. She looked behind her and the gate was appearing to close. Snow White began to run but Finn grabbed her hair, and pulled her back. She shrieked in pain. "I have you this time little princess," he whispered into her ear and pulled his dagger back, preparing to stab her. Snow White let out one last breath until a rugged man approached, wielding an axe. He threw his weapon at Finn's wrist, slicing his blade-baring hand from his body.

The rugged man grabbed Snow White and threw her over his shoulder. He ran through the crowds of chaos fighting off black knights who shattered into tiny, iridescent pieces. "Once you get past the gate, you must run. Head for the forest, they won't find you there," the man informed her, his voice was harsh and deep. He threw Snow White underneath the gate and she slid through it, closing merely seconds after her departure. Looking back through the gate, the strange man was already taken in with the disarray of the crowd. She ran back along the shoreline with all the energy she could muster, but it wasn't enough. Her legs shook, and her body was weak. Screams and cries filled her ears. She was panting and knew she wouldn't make it to the forest without being caught. Her knees fell to the ground. She was ready to die.

Something off from the side neared Snow White's frail body. She tilted her head and recognized the familiar shape. The white horse came out of the shadows and Snow White found the strength to lift herself up, just as the sound of trotting horses manifested not far behind her. "You came for me," she whispered with a faint smile and wielded herself onto the horse's back. She rode off, not knowing if she should be thankful to still be alive or wishing if she could be dead.


	2. The Revelry

The Revelry

Footsteps filled the silent throne room, producing echoes of fury. Queen Ravenna stood tall, staring at her reflection in the mirror across the room. She flinched at her ebbing beauty, her power was weakening. "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who is fairest of them all?" Her voice sounded worn as she sputtered the words. Out of the round, gold mirror, manifested a liquid substance, falling to the floor. It drifted closer and closer until it rose, forming the shape of a hooded figure. The Queen lifted her head higher as the mirror towered over her feeble body.

"My queen, you have defied nature and robbed it of its fairest root. But to this day, there is one more beautiful than you," a deep voice announced from within. Ravenna jerked her head away from the Mirror. She didn't want to hear her name anymore; the one who was even more fair then her. A tear formed in her eye, which she wiped before it descended, and when she looked back, the mirror had returned to it's original form. She quickly composed herself and called her brothers name.

Finn entered the throne room, anticipating his sister's order as she stared at him with loathing. "You've failed me Finn," she said with sorrow "Time and time again I've depended on you, and for what? Nothing." Finn began to mutter something - "STOP!" Yelled the Queen. "It's been ten long, long years, and you've yet to find her. Where is she? WHERE IS SNOW WHITE?" The Queen eyed her brother with irritation, nearly out of breath.

"There's been new word on the whereabouts of the girl, sister," Finn softly spoke, twitching his right arm where a hand was absent. Ravenna peered at him with curiosity. "It's been said that she resides in the cavernous region of the dark forest, inhabiting a home with dwarves." The queen's face turned to disgust at the word. The queen found dwarves to be of repulsive nature, foul beings. A revelation dawned upon her.

The Queen looked up at Finn with new conviction, and decreed, "Find me someone to hunt her down."

The familiar images filled Snow White's mind as they had before. Images of fairies soaring through the sky around her, leaving trails of pixie dust, a panicked, white horse, gliding towards her. However these images soon turned to one's of horror. The pixie dust turned into trails of blood and the horse began to charge at her. She witnessed a beautiful woman's final breath whom she did not recognize, and a young boy's innocent smile, a smile which slithered into the smirk of the devil. The last thing she would witness before waking up was the glint of light blonde hair. These images would forever be etched into her mind, yet she couldn't recall witnessing any of them. Maybe they were from another life, she thought.

Snow White opened her eyes to the beaming light through her window. She fluttered them in response and turned to her side, where eight dwarfs stood gaping at her. Snow White wasn't tremendously surprised when all of them yelled, "Surprise!" at once. This had turned into an annual thing, and with this day, it had been a decade since they found her. "We have something waiting for you in the kitchen," the dwarf named Coll announced. Gort, the fighter of the bunch, chuckled in excitement.

"Thank you, everyone," Snow White mumbled, still awakening. "I'll be out in a few," She announced. All of the dwarves departed her room, with only one remaining, Muir, the guider of the group. He was a father-like figure to all of them, even Snow White herself. He placed himself beside her on the bed, and she welcomed him in return.

"It's been many years since Gus and I had found you at the edge of the dark forest," Muir said, staring at Snow White. He had never told her the story of how they stumbled upon her before. The first thing she ever remembered was waking up inside the dwarfs' cottage to the smell of alcohol and rotting food. They had been her only family ever since. "We were mesmerized by your purity, your beauty that you hold deep inside your soul," he continued. "And when you awoke, on this very bed, it was as if you were reborn. You hadn't remembered anything, not even your own name." The memory was becoming faint, but Snow White still remembered seeing their faces for the first time. She was scared, lost, but after time, she adapted to living with them.

It wasn't easy, however. There were many winters lacking food to feed them all. They had experienced four droughts, preventing them to farm in the fields encompassed by the forest. Snow White learnt to hunt in the woods, but each animal she caught would be released from her grip. There were nights when Snow White would awake, beads of sweat running down her face, shivering with tears. She had now become accustomed to the nightmares in ways. At least it wasn't so bad now as it was before. And now, a darkness was covering the kingdom. Animals fell from the poisonous fumes of dark magic, trees desiccated, some crumbling to the ground, while others stood like statues, unable to grow. They were fortunate it hadn't yet breached the the walls of the cavernous regions of the forest. But only time would tell.

"When you entered our cavern that starry night, it was as if new light had shone upon us," Muir said dourly. "You, just a nameless child, to have such an impact, well, it's inconceivable." Snow White looked into Muir's glistening eyes, with regard. "I think it is time that we find where you came from." Snow White was hesitant at his suggestion. She didn't feel as though she belonged anywhere outside the walls of the woodlands. Her home was with the dwarfs, they were her family, her comfort. "Well, it's just something to think about," Muir added, noticing Snow's hesitation. He left the room, leaving Snow White alone with her thoughts.

She immediately changed her clothes, putting on her regular suede attire and entered the kitchen full of drunken, singing dwarves, while Gort continually hit Nion in the head. They drank from mugs full of ale and some laughed endlessly, scattered around the dining table in the kitchen. On it, sat plates filled with chicken legs and beans, kegs filled with ale, and a present in the centre, wrapped in leaves and bark. "Open it!" The drunken, Beith announced, he had taught Snow White to hunt, and informed her of the ways of the forest. She approached the gift, with admiration and settled it in her hands. The wrapping easily fell apart, and inside was an object wrapped in cloth. She unfolded the cloth, revealing a lustrous dagger embedded on a gold, sculpted handle. An expression of awe filled her face. The blade was cool on her hand and she placed it down on the table. "You'll need it for when we set out into the woods," said Beith.

"Thank you," Snow White declared. "Really, I couldn't have asked for a finer gift." Snow White hugged each of the dwarfs and enclosed the dagger with the cloth. They continued to drink, celebrating the occasion, while Snow White danced with the Coll and Gus. When afternoon arrived, half of the dwarf's left to gather food for the night's supper, bringing back corn, potatoes, and a plump turkey. They feasted on the meal and Snow White went off to sleep. Before positioning herself on the bed, Snow took out the dagger once again, admiring the engravings the dwarf's designed on the handle. Flakes of snow bulged in the gold, while swirls of pixie dust surrounded the shaft, and just below the blade ended, two words were carved within. _Purus Sanguinem_.

A Huntsman sat under a colossal apple tree in the courtyard of Queen Ravenna's castle. He looked around him, witnessing the hunger consuming people's faces and the solemnness gaze in their eyes. His stomach growled, noticing how hungry he, himself was. He thought of his wife Sarah, who was gone, and for all he knew, dead. He missed seeing her warm face and feeling her welcoming touch. His thoughts were soon terminated once two of the Queen's guards approached him, followed by her brother, Finn.

"Thank you for meeting with us this evening," said Finn serenely. The Huntsman peered at Finn's missing hand and grinned. If he knew what the Huntsman had done to him those many years ago, it would be likely he'd be walking to his death sentence, rather than meeting with the Queen. "Please follow us," Finn instructed and they walked to the monstrous castle doors. The Huntsman hadn't been within the castle walls, following Ravenna's reign. There were many changes. Crows infested the halls, picking at the bodies of dead, old women. The rumours must have been true, thought the Huntsman. It was said that the Queen would devour young women's beauty, eating their souls, leaving just their lifeless bodies. Now he had witnessed it for himself. After passing the deathly halls, and ascending up a spiral staircase, they entered a room full of mirrors which led into the Queen's throne room. They entered, and Queen Ravenna sat at her throne with a wicked smile on her face.

"Eric," Ravenna exclaimed, as the Huntsman entered the room. "It's been a while." The guards threw him to the ground and he fell to his hands. "I Have a proposition for you," she announced.

"I'm not interested," he quickly rebutted.

"I have no concern with what you're interested in and what you're not," The Queen said, looking down on him. "One of my prisoner's has escaped and ventured into the dark forest. It's been said she resides in the cavernous woodlands, and is currently living with dwarfs." The Huntsman listened intently.

"Why not your men?" The Huntsman asked. "Why not you?"

The Queen stared at him with irritation. "My men have tried time and time again, failing miserably." He could tell these words brought displeasure to the Queen, a sense of helplessness. "And I am powerless beyond the realm of the dark forest. You however, are one of few who has travelled into the dark forest, and made it back alive to tell the tale." A new truth had dawned on the Huntsman, this wasn't a proposition, this was an order. If he didn't submit, he would die. "I've almost forgotten," said Ravenna, ending the tense silence. "If you do this for me, I can give you something, that no gold can buy." Eric knew where this was leading. "I can find Sara for you, your wife."

"And why should I trust you?" He grumbled. He knew her words were too good to be true, yet he saw a glimpse of hope muddled in all of his misery.

"You can't," She exclaimed. "But if you yearn for her as much as I can feel in your soul, then you will do this, you will see your love once again." The Huntsman yielded. The opportunity was to grand to refuse and the hunt would be easy. What's one prisoner's life when he has the chance to be with his wife once again, he thought.

"I'll leave in the morning," he declared.


	3. The Hunt

The Hunt

Eric awoke at the break of dawn to prepare for the long travels ahead. His cabin stood a short distance away from the Queen's castle, in a village which once celebrated song and dance. In these times, the village was filled with death, the only major event being a funeral which occurred weekly. Before long, every soul would be obliterated by the Queen's dark magic, the only hope having been lost long ago. At least whatever time he had left could be spent with his wife, thought the Huntsman, shedding signs of optimism.

Eric assembled knives, an axe, and a pair of shackles to grasp his prisoner. He concluded that it shouldn't be too hard to find a human girl in a village full of dwarfs. The last time he journeyed to the dark forest was many years ago, in search of the princess whom he helped escape the Queen's massacres. He made it as far as the snow-covered mountains, which stood at the forest's end; enduring the intoxicating barriers and wicked beasts. Nevertheless, he returned without any luck, reckoning that the princess was gone for good. After his return came the habitual deaths, as if all people had given up. It seemed as though there was no point to life anymore; days only consisted of tolerating Queen Ravenna's dictatorship. No one dared face her dark army.

After gathering his weapons, the Huntsman prepared sandwiches to support him for the days ahead and packed up the last of his belongings. He left his cabin and faced the crisp morning air. The sky was just beginning to lighten as he made his way for the woods. The crescent moon appeared pale in the sky. Before leaving the village grounds, he noticed two figures fusing into the backdrop. Two guards from the Queen's dark army observed his activity. Had he not gone, he'd be dead.

Snow White held a bow and arrow, aiming at her target. The scarlet apple stood nearly twenty feet from where she was positioned, flickering at her in taunt. "You have this," whispered Beith with his harsh voice. "Just breath and focus." Now squinting, Snow White released the arrow, watching it steadily soar through the air. She bit her lip in anticipation and observed as the arrow narrowly passed the apple. She grunted in disappointment. "You're getting closer each throw," Beith announced.

"Perhaps I'm not cut out for this," Snow White muttered in discontent.

"You may have the impression of a butterfingered, delicate snowflake," said Beith. "But I know there's a fighter in you, just waiting to escape." Snow White grinned at Beith's remark. "The others will be glad to hear how far you've come, even if it isn't yet clear to you." They began to walk back to their home, after a progressively slow day.

The dwarfs began to teach Snow White combat after an incident occurred, only months after her arrival. They had left Snow White in solitary while they scoured for food in the woods. Restless, she withdrew from the walls of the cavern, and curiously wandered, admiring the birds that hovered above her. Having ventured quite far, Snow White encountered a white wolf which observed her in the distance. She curiously approached the wolf, as it began to growl at her, and witnessed it's corrupt, red eyes. Becoming aware of her fault, she began to retreat, but it had been too late. The wolf began to charge at her, drool dropping from its eager mouth. Snow White became frozen in panic, and closed her glistening green eyes. When she reopened them, the white wolf's fur was painted red, an arrow now appearing in its neck. The following days she experienced mourning, but the dwarfs explained that it was the way of the woods, and that the way of the woods she would be taught.

"Tomorrow I'll show you how to put that dagger to good use," Beith noted as they entered a damp cave which led to the deep region of the woods, and the home of the dwarfs.

The Huntsman wandered many miles away, in search of his prey. Thus far, he had managed to avoid the hallucinations of the dark forest and any contact with the savage beasts that lived among the trees. An icy mist obstructed his vision along the way, many times surging frigid chills down his spine. He had also felt as if he was repeating his route at times, but he knew it was just the tricks of the forest.

After hours of walking, Eric stumbled upon a lake with a wobbly dock extending above it's shallow waters. At the dock's end sat a slender canoe strapped to a log. Possibly a faster way, thought the Huntsman, as he crossed the frail planks and placed himself in the canoe. He untied the binding rope and began to paddle along the smoggy lake. In the same manner as the forest, Eric was unable to see anything just a few feet ahead of him, but the waters were calm. He decided to take a break and devour some of the sandwiches he prepared for his trip, but his peace was soon obstructed.

Trumpets began to sound in the distance, creating daunting tones, and the fog began to grow thicker. He was now unable to see the sandwich in his very own hand. This was a new experience to him, having never drifted along the waters of the dark forest before, but he knew it couldn't be good. Suddenly, the waters below him began to tremble and he grabbed his ores, paddling as fast his his strength could manage. He suddenly became feverish, as if the air was immensely humid. Before he got far, something rose from beneath the waters depths. Tentacles extended, elevating many feet over the Huntsman's canoe. His eyes strained to search for the obscured entity surrounding him and before long, they descended down, colliding with his canoe. Eric was propelled into the mystical waters that once sat below him, and plummeted down to the river's floor.

He thrust himself up from the ground, kicking his legs rapidly. He rose higher and higher, nearly reaching the air to fill his lungs. His hands withdrew from the water above him and he felt his rucksack, filled with his essentials. He took hold of it, but before his lungs could breath once again, he was thrashed back down into the water by the beast's limbs. Eric neared a state of unconsciousness. He felt tranquility, as if his wife was nearby, and he would soon be with her again. Water began to fill his body which felt like sandpaper grating against his throat and lungs. His body thrashed senselessly in the water until it reached the surface once again and he opened his eyes.

The Huntsman took hold of a piece of broken canoe with his free hand; his rucksack now tangled to his other. He coughed up the water that had entered his lungs and looked around him. The fog had become more transparent, but it would still be hard finding an out. For what felt like hours, Eric floated amongst the waters in search of earth. He finally felt dry dirt run through his hands as he settled near land. He continued his search for the prisoner which would last him until the overturn of daylight.

Dusk was approaching, which felt like ages since the Huntsman had left that morning. His body was worn, and he was exhausted from the endeavour's of that day. He decided to make camp up against a vast oak tree and placed his damp blanket on the ground. He took out his other belongings, letting them dry, and ate another one of his sandwiches. He had only two left, his others having been ruined by the waters earlier that day. He decided that he'd stay put on land for a good while.

Eric situated himself on the blanket below the oak tree. He stared up at the night sky, in search of signs in the stars. None revealed themselves to him. However, the branches of the tree began to sway above him, unorthodoxly. It wasn't a result of the wind, for the motions came from within the tree's soul. Focusing more closely, the Huntsman noticed engravings of stars and other galactic symbols in the trunk of the oak. These markings were familiar to him, as if he'd seen them before. And then it hit him. He had come across this tree in his travels of the dark forest many years ago. It also filled him with an overwhelming pleasure, a feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time. He had been right before, in taking the lake as a faster route. The cavern's which led to the dwarf's village were now only a few miles away. He would rest that night, but in the morning, he would have his prey.

Queen Ravenna stood in her throne room, staring at the golden mirror, once again. She spoke the same words as she had before, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is fairest of them all?" The centre of the mirror began to run down like silk, and formed into it's figure before the Queen. She was anxious now, more so than other times. She would soon possess Snow White's heart, the answer to all of her distress.

"My Queen," began the mirror, "On this day, there is one fairer than you." Anguish took hold of the queen, as it did every time he pronounced those words. Before she could speak again, the mirror continued, "But in short time, the princess shall be in your grasp. Take her heart, and you shall never again need to consume youth. You shall never again weaken or age."

A smile fell upon Queen Ravenna's face. "Immortality," she whispered, and the mirror went back to it's original form.


	4. The Ambush

The Ambush

The home of Snow White and the eight dwarfs was undisturbed at the ripe of morning. Muir slept on a top bunk, and below him lied Gort, dreaming of brawling in the woods. Alongside them slept Gus and Coll. Gus had been there when Muir discovered Snow White's body at the brim of the dark forest. He had convinced him to bring her tranquil body back to the cavern that the dwarfs inhabited. He had also been there for Snow during her mourning of the white wolf. To free her thoughts of the slaughter, he told her stories of his adventures in the woods before Queen Ravenna's reign, of a place filled with beauty and life, now hidden behind the veil of dark magic possessed by the Queen. They danced through the fields of grass and he played her melodies of luminescence. Coll, on the other hand, had been quite stern towards Snow White, explaining that the girl was too frail and that they'd better "toughen her up."

Nion and Duir slept across the room in a deep slumber. They were both timid dwarfs who often stayed behind to look after Snow White when the others went off to hunt. And lastly was Quert and Beith who slept in a bunk at the corner of the room. Quert often cleaned their home and prepared meals for the bunch. Beith had taken the responsibility of teaching Snow to fight, often times with the help of the other dwarfs, and later that day he would be teaching her to maneuver her keen dagger.

Snow White was endowed with an individual room, for her frame was quite larger than that of the dwarfs, who stood at three feet tall. She was the first to stir that morning and entered the kitchen for a cup of water. Outside, the sky was turning blue, and it appeared that the day would be cloudless. Perfect for the days exercises, she thought as she stared out the window, admiring the silvery flowers ascending from the ground. Something in the distance caught Snow White's attention. It appeared that there was movement beyond the trees, a shadow lurking in the distance. She squinted her eyes, striving to get a better look. The shadow was towering and bulky, and it appeared to be coming closer.

"You're up early," said Gus, causing Snow White to flinch in alarm. "Typically you're last to wake," he noted, staring up at Snow White's allure. She smiled, glancing back at the window, but the silhouette had vanished. "Is there something that's caught your eye?" The dwarf asked.

"No," she said with doubt. "Must've just been my eyes playing tricks on me."

"That happens sometimes, doesn't it," said Gus, losing his thoughts in reflection. The other dwarfs awoke, one after another, and Quert prepared breakfast for the lot of them. He attained eggs from the chickens outside in the pen, and plucked oranges to prepare juice on the side. Gort boasted about a time he encountered a warlock on a bridge in the dark forest. Threatening him, Gort gave the warlock a blow to the face, knocking the arrogant man down to the ground. The other dwarfs chuckled along with Snow White, who devoured her portion of the eggs. Momentarily after, Beith signalled to Snow White, pointing in the direction of the window, and they were off to practice in the forest.

The dagger swished through the air as Beith demonstrated his expertise to Snow White. He threw it up and the blade whirled in the air. He seized it in his other hand as he motioned his arm back, going in for an invisible stab. For his finale, he hurled the blade ahead and it spun until lodging into the trunk of a tree. He grinned at his accomplishment. "Now you try," Beith instructed, pointing at the dagger. Snow White approached the tree trunk and wrapped her fingers around the shaft of the blade. The gold piece felt stimulating in her hand. She struggled to loosen it, but once she did, she grasped it in her hand, ignorant of what to do next. "Here," said Beith. "Hold it firmly in your hand and swing at me." Snow White looked up with foreboding.

"I can't do that," she said, taken aback. "What if I hurt you."

Beith chuckled in response. "You have very little probability of doing much damage, any for that matter," he enlightened. "Swing at me. Don't fret." Snow White looked at him with skepticism, but she followed his order regardless. She instinctually swung at Beith and he evaded every aim she made. Her arm advanced more rapidly with each hit she flunked. Finally the blade extended only inches away from Beith's face and he clasped her arm in his hand. "Very good," he remarked, impressed with Snow's performance. She was nearly out of breath, and tumbled to the ground to unwind. "I'll go get us some water," Beith declared. "Back in a jiffy," he added, heading back to the lodge with the dagger in his hands.

Snow White rested her head on the grass and peered up at the unblemished sky. Bluebirds flew across her line of vision, and she mused about flying with them someday. They were so free, so independent. She woefully pondered about the dwarf's plan to go off into the dark forest and retrieve answers. She was comfortable just where she was. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of rustling leaves behind her. She moved her head back, witnessing a large man towering over her scrawny body, whose eyes were filled with brutality. He immediately placed his hand over Snow's mouth as she tried to scream, "No!" and hoisted her up by the neck. Her eyes widened in horror. She struggled in his grasp, squealing under the insulation of his hand.

"I've got you now," he muttered in her ear, generating terror through her nerves. His voice was deep and roughly familiar. She bit his hand, merely compelling his grip to tighten. The drown of her scream resonated through his burly body. Before he could proceed, a dagger soared through the air, impaling his shoulder and causing his grasp to release from Snow White's scowl.

"Flee!" Howled Beith, who was accompanied by the other dwarfs, and Snow White hauled herself up, embarking away from the cavernous region of the dark forest.

Her footsteps echoed as she bolted through the dank cave. Her mouth was parched and tears flooded her eyes. The shrieks from the dwarfs that she left behind her pierced her ears. She imagined the belligerent dwarf, Gort, putting up a fight against the man who had come to detain her. Glancing back at the sound of Nion's bellows, Snow White slipped, plummeting into a mound of mud. The taste of dirt infused her mouth, and tears filled her eyes as a result of her agony. Her face and body were now concealed in earth and she was forlorn in torment. She hesitated in contemplation of what her next move should be and wiped her eyes, merely spreading the dirt around. Snow White continued through the cave.

The exit neared as she saw the haze of the dark forest begin to fill the cave. Fog impaired Snow White's vision as her feet joined the earth, leaving the rocky floor behind her. She had never gone this far before, for the dwarfs had warned her of the dark forest's danger. "It plays tricks on you," they had said in a faint memory. "Once you enter, you can get lost forever." Snow White felt faint, falling into a growth of fungi. An aroma released from the growths beneath her, causing her dizziness and nausea. She attempted to make a run for it but her legs fell weak. Maggots now crawled between her fingers and wasps buzzed around her face. She screamed in terror, but nothing came out of her mouth.

She managed to lift herself up, but when she did, a monstrous bird above her unlatched it's wings causing Snow White to topple backwards again. Beneath it, a thick, black substance ran down the tree's trunk unveiling the torment of hell. Screeches and howls filled her ears as a distorted figure approached Snow White and shackled her arm to his.

The Huntsman took Snow White's unconscious body over his unscathed shoulder and made his way back to the Queen's castle.


	5. The Quarrels

The Quarrels

William, the son of Duke Hammond, stood on the terrace outside his room, admiring the mountains that edged the dark forest which ran for miles beyond. At the other end was Queen Ravenna's castle, encompassed by the villages of death. A fury burned through his heart and into his soul at the thought of her name. She was death itself, and only death she inflicted. He thought of Snow White. Her purity, her beauty, lost among the fire Ravenna rampaged through the kingdom. He told himself to stop. It had been ten years since he'd last seen Snow White. The memory was vivid and suffused his soul with light, as Snow White typically did, abolishing the demise of Ravenna. He blamed himself for not being there for her, for letting her slip between his fingers. Now she was dust, he thought.

The sound of footsteps grew louder behind him until two arms wrapped around William's waist, and a red-headed girl rested her head on is shoulder. "Greta," whispered William, turning around and facing the young girl. She had vast eyes that sat on a plump face and smiled when she saw William's face. She kissed his lips and he returned the favour, hollowly.

"I've missed you," she said glumly. "I miss you whenever you're not here with me. Stay with me all the time," she requested, twinkling her eyes. "I cannot wait much longer for us to be together for good." William shuddered, turning around to face the colossal mountains. He didn't want to think about his forthcoming future, his life with Greta, the daughter of King Bloodaxe. But his father persisted, boasting about Greta's wealth and a prospering future that he would acquire. It also meant that he could ultimately shrug off Snow White.

"Yes," said William, his voice cracking. "The date is approaching quite quickly," he spoke with distress. He had presented her with a ring following a terribly awkward dinner between Greta and himself. Their fathers also having been present. Duke Hammond attained the dazzling ring and gave it to his son prior to the dinner, ordering him to pop the question. As dinner was coming to an end and William still hadn't proposed, Duke Hammond tensely brought up the subject of marriage, his face red from anger. Still, William protested until his father kicked him below the table causing him to clench his teeth. William gave in short after, and there wedding was now only days away.

Greta placed her lips on his once again and grabbed the back of his hair. He returned the favour, positioning his hands on her back, clutching her loosely. He ended it as the sky was beginning to darken and she gave him one last peck to which he shyly smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow," she announced, trudging off the terrace and out of his room. He sighed in relief, but reminded himself that it wasn't over, it wouldn't be for a long time. Yawning, William decided that it'd best to get to bed. Before making his way back inside, he removed a succulent apple out of his pocket and took a bite; the sweet juices flooded him with pleasure.

The Dark forest was pitch black when Eric decided to make camp by a cold-running creek. He released Snow White's body off of his shoulder who remained in a deep slumber. Forgetting that his arm was still shackled to hers, he toppled over her as she fell. The Huntsman groaned in annoyance. He unsecured his arm from the metal, placing the key on a tree trunk, and tore off his jacket, revealing his bare chest and bloody shoulder. It was time for him to mend his injury and he took out a cloth from his pack of belongings.

The cold water numbed his fingers as he drenched the cloth in the creek. Frog's croaked beneath him which were illuminated in the night like fireflies. They resembled light bulbs with their stout belly's and glowing skin. The Huntsman placed the icy cloth over his wound and shivered at the sensation. The dried up blood was beginning to wash away and the puncture was already healing. He was lucky the dagger hadn't gone deep, lucky to be alive at all. Dwarfs were known to be vicious creatures but they were unprepared by the Huntsman's arrival, and for the most part, unarmed. Now he anticipated Snow White's awakening. He was tired of carrying her through the woods and hoped she'd be alert once again in the following morning. He tightly squeezed the cloth against his wound as he made his way back to where Snow White was settled, only the spot she had occupied was now empty.

The Huntsman peered around him in rage. "Where are you?" He bellowed through the silent woods. A twig cracked to his left and he spun his head, only to witness more darkness. Instantly, a rock wheeled through the air, thumping Eric in the the head. "You Twat!" He roared, crumpling his face in grief. The rock had done much less damage than Snow had desired, for the Huntsman barely budged from his stance. He quickly maneuvered his head, but recalled that her skin was covered in dirt, therefore hidden in the night. An idea entered his head. The Huntsman splashed through the chilly creek and grabbed hold of a luminous frog. This would help, he thought, extending his arm out in the concealed night. The light was dull and barely brightened the sky, but it was enough to see Snow White's shoulder prodding from behind a tree.

"No!" Shrieked Snow White, as the Huntsman pulled her back into camp and restrained her to him once again. He could see that her lips trembled in fear.

"Who are you? Why does the Queen want you dead?" he asked, his voice firm.

"The Queen?" Asked Snow White with bewilderment. "I've no involvement with her. Never have I seen her before."

"Don't give me that rubbish," he declared with his frightening deep voice. Snow White flinched as the Huntsman scowled at her. "I've carried you through the woods this entire day while you were knocked out, unconscious because of your own stupidity. There is no way in hell you're going back, and I'm tired. Leave me be, I'm going to sleep." The Huntsman positioned himself on the dirt, bringing Snow White down with him. It wasn't long before he drifted off, while Snow White lay awake gazing up at the sky.

At Daybreak, the Huntsman awoke next to Snow White's slumbering body. Above her sat a blue bird, nestled into her chest for warmth. Eric shrugged off this oddity and awoke the girl. At his touch, the bird instantly flew away, leaving the two of them alone.

Snow White and the Huntsman began to continue through the dark forest, this time he made sure to avoid the waters containing dubious creatures. They passed tattered bridges, abandoned cottages, and many trees, all obscured by the fog manifested by the woods. Eric was becoming weary and Snow White was becoming hungry, her stomach grumbling as they went along . "How long ago was it that you escaped from the Queen's castle?" He asked Snow White, but she gave no reply. They continued to walk for what felt like another hour. "What's your name?" He attempted once more, but still no word from Snow White. He was irked by her stubbornness. "How old are you?" He asked, but she resisted yet again. He halted their stroll and pulled Snow White back by her shackles glaring into her eyes. "Now you better answer me," he announced, making his voice as violent as he could.

"No!" She shrieked. "I'm not going to converse with someone who's bringing me to my death. Take me if you must, but don't expect me to act as though I'm your friend." The Huntsman was surprised by her forwardness and slightly pained by her words. She was right though, he thought. By sunset she would be back in the hold of the Queen's grasp and he would never see her again. His wife was all that mattered now, in this decaying world. It would probably be better that the girl died anyway, he thought. The times could only get worse from here on out.

"I'm sorry," he admitted, trying to get the attention of Snow White's gaze. He stopped looking at her as the scum the Queen had made her out to be, and began to look at her as the young, likely innocent girl, who would soon face the wrath that Ravenna unjustly administers. "Here," he said, reaching for his pack of belongings, and retrieving one of his few sandwiches. "Eat this." Snow White took the sandwich from the Huntsman's hand and examined it. "Oh, please, don't be picky. It's food," he said, and she took a bite. It wasn't particularly good, but it was enough to satisfy her hunger. He was pleased he could do something for the girl. "I've been harsh, I know," he continued. "But the least you can do is tell me your name."

"I don't have a name," she quickly retorted, and they both proceeded silently for a long while as they sauntered along the paths where roots bulged from the earth and poisonous snaked slithered about.

Snow White and the Huntsman arrived at the dark forest's edge, just after sundown, a little later than Eric had anticipated. He guided her around the intoxicating mushrooms, making sure she wouldn't fall under the forest's hallucinations again. She followed the Huntsman more orderly by this time, for she knew her fate was already determined.

The Huntsman was relieved when he saw his cottage, standing in the village that they passed. He had made the journey safely, obtaining the girl and before long he would see his wife once again. Snow White, however, felt a sense of helplessness, and as they walked along the shores of the beach, her stomach was filled with jitters. It all felt so familiar to her. The salty smell of the ocean, the white sand beneath her feet, and the towering gate that stood before her. Her legs began to feel weak and she started to trudge behind the Huntsman. "Hurry up," he said, scowling back at her. "You're slowing us down." The Huntsman awaited ridding himself of the prisoner and being free from the Queen's order. Snow White still dragged herself behind him.

Two guards from the Queen's dark army became visible from behind the gate. It slowly began to ascend as Snow White's heart began to rapidly pulsate. Her breathing became shallow and she felt her thoughts muddle. "Please take me back," she begged once more. "This is wrong, I can feel it in my heart. Please!"

"Quiet!" The Huntsman commanded. "It's too late to turn back now, we'd both be dead." They passed through the gate and followed the guards through the doors that entered the castle. A tall apple tree stood in the centre of the courtyard which Snow White admired. She looked back at the descending gate, as the doors slammed shut behind her. The air was cold, and filled her soul with fear. A stench entered her nose and she stumbled on something obstructing her path. She looked down and witnessed the motionless body of an elderly woman. The sandwich she consumed earlier was beginning to make its way back up. She took a deep breath and followed the guards up a gigantic spiralling staircase which encircled the castle. She took hold of the Huntsman's immense hand which was still shackled to hers, and wrapped her fingers tightly around it. He looked down at her, noticing her frightful face. They entered the Mirror room which was embellished with mirrors on every inch of the walls. Even the ceiling was one large mirror. She observed her face in the reflection and it was still obscured by dried up dirt. Snow White and the Huntsman entered the throne room where Queen Ravenna sat, as the guards stood back, guarding the door. A sharp pain thrashed within Snow White's heart. A warning.

Satisfaction sat upon the Queen's flawless face knowing Snow White would be in her hands. "You've done well Huntsman," announced Ravenna, a smile curling on her face. "Now hand the girl over." The Huntsman grabbed his pack and reached for the key which would release Snow White from his shackles. He fumbled in search, until realizing his fault. The key wasn't in the Huntsman's possession. It sat on the trunk of a tree, a great distance away in the dark forest where he had left it the night before.

"It appears that I've misplaced it," he uttered foolishly.

"Well enough," said the Queen, in euphoria. "Seize these two and take them up to the tower," she ordered to the guards.

"Hey!" The Huntsman bellowed. "We had an agreement. Keep your word."

"That is precisely what I am doing you imprudent man," Ravenna said. "You're wife is dead, Huntsman, and soon enough you shall see her again!" Her voice rose into a scream that echoed in Eric's ears as Snow White and him were seized by the guards. "You've given me life," Ravenna announced as they were shoved back. "You've given me everything!" She roared. "Snow White's heart is mine," she shrieked as Snow White and the Huntsman departed the throne room. Eric looked back at the sound of Snow White's name and then at the prisoner in his hold. A daunting gloom fell upon him, followed by an ill realization. He had been more foolish than he thought.


	6. The Gesture

The Gesture

A white, milky substance filled the bath in which Ravenna stood before. She admired its richness, as the liquid glistened in reflection of the candlelight. The room was ornamented with statues of griffins and headless ancestors of the King. Ravens sat upon them which could be mistaken as sculptures themselves. Her brother, Finn, entered the room as Ravenna disrobed herself and entered the bath. "Sister," he said as he reached the basin's edge. "I've heard the good news." Ravenna turned to face him and grinned.

"Before long I will be unconquerable," Queen Ravenna announced. "No one will be strong enough to resist me and I will be capable of things only minds have pondered. I will have the power to be beautiful forever. And your hand," she said glancing down at Finn's stumped arm. "It will be mended to it's original form." Delight ran through Finn's bones.

"Where is the girl now?" He asked curiously. "Where is Snow White?"

"She's locked away in the tower, along with the Huntsman." Finn looked at her, intrigued. "He is no longer of any use. By the time he is dead, I won't need any assistance." The Queen took one last look at her brother before emerging her body into the white substance. She descended into the thick liquid which evenly edged over her skin. It reminded Finn of when their mother had done it to maintain her own beauty. For she always told them, _beauty is power_. Ravenna rose from beneath the liquid's surface and the white liquid appeared to linger on her skin. She opened her death-filled eyes and stated, "Tonight we feast and tomorrow we shall kill."

Snow White peered at the gleaming moon from the window carved through the cell's wall. Four bars barricaded any attempt of escape. Nevertheless, leaping from the tallest tower of the castle would likely culminate in death anyhow. The Huntsman sat speechless in the corner of the bare chamber, staring down at the ground, Snow White shackled beside him. "Eric," she said, muttering his name for the very first time, but he didn't reply. It reminded her of when she stubbornly ignored him as they ventured through the dark forest. She looked around her in search of she knew not what. The Huntsman was stripped of his sack and felt naked without his weapons. Snow White inched closer toward his motionless body and grazed his arm. "I'm sorry about your wife," she said, her voice delicate. The Huntsman looked up at Snow White, whose faced radiated in front of the moon. He wiped away the obscuring dirt, and came face to face with the natural beauty she held.

It must've been true, he thought. Only a girl of such innocence and purity could forgive a monster like him. Forgive a man who has brought her to her life's end. The girl whom he searched for saviour was the girl whom he brought to kill. He felt sick, not knowing what to say, he could only get lost in Snow White's enticement. "I should've known better," he said, snapping out of the trance and breaking the silence. "Hope is a feeling that always brings disappointment. The Queen took my wife many years ago for her beauty, and here I mindlessly thought that she would keep her alive. But the Queen always taunted me, made me believe it could be true." Snow could see a tear form in the Huntsman's eyes. "And now I've done it again," he continued. "I've given the Queen everything she needs to conquer. You, the girl of fairest blood. Snow White."

Snow White looked at Eric in bewilderment. "I'm not Snow White," she said certainly. "I have no name. The dwarves found me in the dark forest many years ago and have raised me ever since." The Huntsman looked at her with pity, wondering what could have happened to her after she escaped from behind the castle's gate ten years ago. He decided to explain from the beginning.

"Before you were born, your mother and I were great friends, and we maintained that bond since the day that she died," He began. "In a way, I had loved her, but a peasant such as I could not be blessed with the approval to be with your mother, Eleanor. And so she was acquainted with your father, King Magnus and I stumbled upon Sarah, whom became my wife. Your mother and I were required to converge in secret from then on." Snow White listened to the Huntsman's story intently as he continued. "Then one day a rose blew through the wind in one of the coldest winter's the Kingdom had ever seen, and your mother, bewitched by it, wished for a daughter whom possessed the fairest of beauty. Nine months later you were born.

"Just as a child, every person in the kingdom of Tabor could distinguish your allure, and as you grew so did your beauty. Until a darkness entered the kingdom." The Huntsman choked back before he proceeded. "I had promised your mother that when the time would come, I would keep you safe. The day that Queen Ravenna penetrated the castle walls, you had been off with your friend, William. I was to acquire you from Duke Hammond that night, but when I arrived at the meeting place, I was informed you returned back to the castle early. Your mother was there, aiding people in escape, but she could have survived," he said, his voice now shaking. "However, she was a selfless human being, much as I see in you, and she had faith that I could protect you well. I had failed her.

"When I passed through the gate, I witnessed hell on earth. People were crying, limbs torn off, while blood was spattered all across the ground. And there I saw you in the midst of it all, nearly killed by the Queen's brother. I took you, just as the gate began to close, and knew that I would have to come back for you thereafter. But you were gone, with word that you had entered the dark forest. For days I searched, but you didn't appear. I presumed you had been killed, until just minutes ago in the Queen's throne room." Snow White considered the Huntsman's story, but in the end was filled with doubt.

"That wasn't me," she said. "That can't have been. I would remember, I would know." She tried hard to focus until it occurred to her. The devil's twisted smile, a woman's final breath, the trails of blood. The pieces were falling into place and it all turned into a blur. She shook her head, ridding herself of the images from her nightmares. "I would remember," she repeated. "I couldn't forget."

"I know it's a lot to take in," he said comforting her. "It was quite a shock for me too." She stared dimly at the wall, unable to accept the Huntsman's words. The only life she knew was the one with the dwarfs. She attempted to stop thinking, without any success.

"The dwarfs," she said. "Did you harm any of them?"

The Huntsman looked at her in reflection. "Some may have received a bruise or two," he coughed. "But none were killed. The last thing I need is a stack of dwarfs out to kill me in vengeance." She took his words as truth, but wondered if the dwarfs would come regardless. In search of her, or in search of the Huntsman's demise.

The two of them sat in the room, dumfounded as to what to do next; the moon continuing to glow in the sky. By that time, it must had been the middle of the night, the sun would be rising soon and they knew they wouldn't have much more time to take action. Birds began to chirp in anticipation of sunrise, and one flew through the window, between the bars, and onto the ground amid Snow White and the Huntsman. It chirped a melody, while trotting across the floor. Snow White gazed at it in awe, as the bird began to scuttle towards the window and flew back up to the window ledge. It chirped louder now, as though to gain their attention. Snow White looked at the Huntsman in perplexity and they approached the window where the petite bird sat. It joyously chirped as Snow White approached, and the bird jumped from the ledge, outside onto a nail. It fluttered it's wings, beginning to fly, and Snow White took the rusty spike in her hand. She turned her gaze to the Huntsman and revealed the object in her hand.

"We could sit here and await our deaths," she said. "Or we could find a way to escape." The Huntsman smiled in return to Snow White's remark.

The same bird that had fluttered in the tower that night, now scurried through the courtyard the following afternoon. It chirped triumphantly at it's success in revealing the spike to Snow White, and flew up to the lowest branch on the apple tree to shelter from the rain that appeared seconds later. It restfully sat, until it's peace was disrupted. Queen Ravenna took the bird in her hands, compressing it tightly. The strength she imposed on the bird caused its wings to break, making it unable to fly. She took the bird inside the castle with her and entered the dining room where Finn sat, expecting her. "Lunch?" He asked, peering at the bird in Ravenna's hand.

The Queen sat down at the dining room table, without any response to her brother. She flipped the bird, revealing its stout stomach, and began to dig her nail into its body. The warmth that came from inside the squirming animal brought gratification to Ravenna. She hollowed out it's beating heart with her finger and licked her lips before placing it in her mouth. Finn watched his sister as she savoured the taste that had suffused her mouth, but once the heart was devoured, she was still hungry for more. "Bring me a girl," she commanded to her brother.

"But sister," he said, distraught. "You no longer need to destroy the lives of innocent girls. You have Snow White's heart in your possession, that is all you need now." The Queen eyed her brother in irritation for he refused to obey her order.

"Bring me a girl!" She now shrieked, and Finn dismissed himself from the table, heading off to find another beauty for Ravenna to demolish.

Ravenna irately withdrew herself from the dining table and made her way up the spiral staircase to her mirror room. She saw herself multiple times in the reflection, but the sight brought her distress. Her beauty wasn't potent enough. A tear ran down her cheek as she gazed at her appearance until Finn returned nearly an hour later with a young girl. Ravenna examined the beauty before her sight. She had dark brown, lustrous hair, sea-blue eyes, and unblemished skin. The anonymous girl began to tremble as Ravenna approached her and took her neck in her hands. The Queen elevated the woman and began to suck every bit of life out of her. The girl's skin began to wrinkle and spot, her hair turning from brown to grey. As Ravenna absorbed the girl's beauty, energy regained itself within her body. She felt powerful once again. The girl fell to the marble floor once Ravenna was finished with her. She took in a deep breath and proceeded to Finn.

"Now brother, I am ready," she said. "Go to the tower and bring me Snow White."


	7. The Storm

The Storm

A wretched storm was approaching outside Duke Hammond's castle. Rain had been pouring violently since the morning, leaving the sky outside grey and monotonous. The gale would soon near the icy mountains, and pass through the dark forest. In due course it would emerge over the Queen's castle. William stood outside the castle walls, drenching in his final day as an unwed man. Tomorrow he would be waiting at the end of the aisle, for his soon to be wife, Greta. Thunder roared high above him in the sky, followed by a harsh wind. His hair and clothes were soaked from the rainfall, and his fingers were numbly cold. His horse wearily sat in his stable across the lot, his fur also having been soaked. William decided it'd be best to make his way back inside, as good as being sick and no longer able to wed sounded. But it seemed as though nothing could get him out now. He was in too deep.

The castle was nearly empty as a result of the storm. Many of the people had returned back to the villages to keep sheltered by their homes. Greta had gone back to her father's Kingdom to prepare for the ceremony the following day. William passed through the irradiated halls of the castle, arriving at the main hall where a large, steel table sat in the centre. Before going forward, a whispering infused his ears, sparking his curiosity. William returned back into the hall and drifted down the stairs which brought him to his father's study. A roaring fire exemplified the room. Duke Hammond and one the guards faintly conversed as if trying to conceal something. Peering through the crack of the door, William positioned his head closer, trying to hear more clear.

"It cannot be possible," his father spoke. "She can't have survived all those years on her own, its blasphemy." Duke Hammond appeared baffled through the cracks. The fireplace at the other end of the room warmed William's face, and produced monstrous shadows behind his father and the guard. "It's all just a conspiracy," he continued. "People are saying she's back because they yearn for hope. For knowing that somehow, maybe everything will end up fine. Well it won't," Duke Hammond said, slightly raising his voice. "There isn't a point wasting time with this news."

"It isn't false," the guard persisted. "The Queen is in possession of the girl and she intends to kill her. I'm sure you are aware of what that means." William's father was frozen, unresponsive to the guard. "Snow White lives, my King. We must save her." William's mouth gaped wide at the sound of Snow White's name. Impossible, he thought. Snow White was dead, all these years, she can't have been alive. He questioned himself, everything he knew. It's what he had told himself over and over again, Snow White was dead. Yet somewhere, deep inside the throbbing of his heart, he knew she still lived.

"Its too late!" William's father bellowed. "She will be dead by the time any of us can save her, and travelling through these storms is fatal enough itself." William became enraged by his father's words. "We must move on as if nothings changed. The world will crumble upon itself, regardless of our attempts. Now we must attend to tomorrow's plans." William clambered back up the stairs, before he heard another word. He didn't care about any noise he made, there wasn't much time. He heard his father shout his name from below, now aware that William had eavesdropped on their discussion.

William entered his room and hastily gathered a few of his belongings. He could hear his father's footsteps tread through the hallway, behind his door. "William!" His father bellowed, as he entered his son's room. "You are forbidden to go anywhere!" He proclaimed. Disregarding his father's words, William proceeded until his father grasped his shoulder.

"Stop it," William retorted with rage. "I am going, whether you approve of it or not. I'm not going to sit hear and let her suffer beneath the Queen. She needs me. I'm not going to let her go, not again."

"It's suicide!" Duke Hammond cried.

"Then so be it," William said, his voice stern. Drops of water ran down his face from his wet hair. "I'd rather die than live another day of this misery." He left his father speechless, grabbing his bow and arrow before departing the room.

Outside, the storm continued to seethe. William darted across the field and to the stables, where his horse sat, awaiting him. He unlocked the gate and hopped onto the horse's back. The horse galloped through the vigourous winds and rigid rainfall, commencing to Queen Ravenna's castle.

Finn made his way to the tower to detain Snow White and the Huntsman. He possessed an axe which was secured in his belt in case the prisoners were unwilling to cooperate. Two guards from the Queen's dark army trailed behind him, if any mishaps happened to take place. They were well secured. Finn longed for the day that his sister attained Snow White's heart and held supreme power. After their death, they would move from kingdom to kingdom, conquering the lands, and eventually living in a utopia of absolute rule. He approached the cell's door, on the highest tower of the castle and unlocked it with his key. He entered the room where Snow White and the Huntsman stood, while the two guards remained outside the door. Behind the window of the cell, the storm could be seen approaching.

The man that set foot into the cell brought a blood-curdling image to Snow White's head. A devilish smile sat on his face, one that she had seen many times before. "The Queen is ready for you," Finn said as he neared Snow White's composed body. He grabbed the shackles that secured Snow White to the Huntsman and began to lead them from the room.

"Your hand," said the Huntsman, looking at Finn's damaged arm. "I see that it's been crippled." Finn halted, glancing at the Huntsman curiously.

"Why exactly does my cripple interest you?" he asked in return. Eric gave Snow White a reassuring look before he continued.

"Because I'm the one who did it," he said watching Finn's eye's fill with fury. "Ten years ago during Ravenna's massacres when you had Snow White in your hand. I am the cause of your suffering, your incapability." The Huntsman gave Finn a smile as he began to pull the axe out from his belt.

"My sister needs Snow White for herself, but you," he said eyeing the Huntsman. "You are all mine." Finn swung the axe in the direction of Eric and Snow White. They sprung backwards in retaliation, as he stormed towards them once again. "Face your demise," he said, as he swung once again, but fell short, only inches away from his face. Snow White and Eric were cornered as Finn elevated the axe above his head, ready to mutilate the Huntsman as he did to him. He swung down as Eric pulled Snow White closer to the axe, causing it to strike the shackles which crumbled to the ground. Eric charged at Finn, now free from Snow White. He drove him up against the wall, putting pressure on his axe-baring hand, causing the weapon to plummet to the ground. The sound of metal hitting the ground provoked the two guards from the dark army to enter the room.

As Eric held Finn up against the wall, Snow White proceeded to the axe and grasped it in her hand. Beith had instructed Snow White how to handle an axe before, but her skills would be shoddy under this anxiety. As the two guards embarked to capture Snow White, she whirled the axe through the air, thrashing one of the guards who shattered into millions of pieces. Snow White was staggered by her accomplishment. She had never used her skills in real combat before. Through Snow White's arrogance, the second guard seized the axe out of her hands and threw it to the ground. She looked at him, dumbfounded, and was ordered by Eric to run.

The Huntsman hurled Finn across the room as Snow White darted from the room, followed by the second guard. Everything had turned out slightly messier than Eric had anticipated, but they still had a chance to get out of this muddle. Finn gradually lifted himself from the ground, his head aching from pounding against the wall. The Huntsman ominously neared him and grabbed Finn's head with his massive hands. "You are a sick human being," Eric declared, as he pummelled the man's head into the pavement of the ground. Finn sat, unconscious on the ground as the Huntsman snatched the axe and went after Snow White.

The storm outside was becoming more and more tumultuous as the winds grew harsher and the rain turned harder, falling like bullets to the ground. Snow White ran through the corridors of the castle which were wet from the rain that entered the cracks of the ceiling. Her main goal now was to evade the second guard who continued to pursue her. The castle consisted of many hidden rooms and passages in which she wasn't familiar with. Perhaps had she regained her memory she would remember, she thought. But this wasn't the time for hoping.

The silence of the eerie guard whom chased her caused Snow White to consistently look back and watch as he neared closer and closer to her. His face was obscured by coal-black cloth and a cool bitterness seeped from his figure. It didn't appear to be human, more like something manifested from the practises of dark magic. The corridors in which Snow White ran through felt like a maze. After bolting down stairs the from the soaring towering, she hadn't managed to progress any lower. It seemed as though she merely ran in a circle, things beginning to appear familiar as though experiencing déjà vu. She began to search for any hidden passages, any way out of this plight. In the distance, as the hall began to curve, Snow White observed a small opening of the ground. It would be a tight squeeze, but the guard wouldn't be able to manage to get through behind her. Her tired sprint became more arduous as the opening came closer. She let her body fall, slipping across the glossy floor and into the crevice.

Snow White descended through an immense pit until pummelling to the ground. Her Body ached as she hoisted herself. Her vision was obscured in the dark room. She made her way to the edge of the strange room in search of a door, but before one came upon her path, a large fire ignited in the centre of the area, illuminating the stony walls and vast space. A tremendous window revealed the murky sky in which lightning flickered and thunder stormed. The rain thrashed, rigid against the glass, in front of a dark figure which stood in front of the window, admiring the terror in the sky. Snow White began to reach for the nail hidden in her clothing. The silhouette revolved, revealing itself to be Ravenna, donning a gown made up of feathers from a raven's wing. It seemed as though to even stare into her death-filled eyes was fatal itself. Snow White was frozen in terror, unable to grasp the spike.

"Thank you for coming," Ravenna said, knowing that Snow White didn't have the choice to begin with. "I should know by now to never depend on my piteous brother to get the job done. But now we can finally begin," She uttered, letting out a sigh of relief. Queen Ravenna sauntered around the crater of fire and towards Snow White's fearful body. In her hand, she held a small blade engraved with crystals and jewels. As she inched towards the young girl's quivering body, the smell of death infused her nose. It was one in which she longed for, one in which satisfied her needs. "This will merely hurt a little bit," she informed, as she took hold of Snow White's hand and pricked her wrist with the blade. Three drops of blood plunged to the ground. Ravenna's hand felt smooth like porcelain and filled Snow White's warm veins with ice. The Queen began to murmur something which Snow White could not comprehend.

"In hoc die," Queen Ravenna began. "Pulcherrima sanguinem iungant. Et sanguinem immortalitas dabitur." Snow White felt her soul begin to tremble within her body, as though to escape the conjuration which Ravenna spoke. "Nos tenetur aeternum!" Ravenna shrieked, as blood salivated from her mouth. The gash in Snow White's wrist now writhed in pain, before disappearing before her eyes. The thunder outside roared unlike Snow White had ever heard before. Ravenna's breathing became deep as she backed away from Snow White's body and into the raging fire. "Come," Ravenna whispered, commanding Snow White. She began towards Queen Ravenna's smouldering body, as though in a trance. It was as if she walked towards peace, a peace disguised by death. Before Snow White was able to enter the fire in which Ravenna awaited her, an axe soared through the air, plunging into the Queen's chest.

Out of the paralysing trance, Snow White glanced back to witness Eric's beaten face. "Come on!" He shouted as Ravenna peered at him in anger, extracting the blade from her chest. Snow White hurtled to the Huntsman and grabbed his rough hand before they continued through the castle.

Ravenna's wound swiftly healed as she made her way after the prisoners. She called her guards along the way and packs of soldiers from the dark army began to fill the halls. "Snow White won't get away this time," She whispered under her breath, as she watched the army infiltrate the courtyard. "I need her heart beating," She informed the soulless knights as they made their way to seize Snow White and the Huntsman.

The wind and rain thrashed into Snow White's face like branches swinging violently on a tree. The Huntsman and her had managed to escape the walls of the castle, only to be confined by the gates to freedom. Around them, stone walls encircled the fortress, as a barrier from the treacherous cliffs into the ocean. Those barriers now barricaded their way to safety. They desperately searched for a way out as the dark army came through the castle walls. "What do we do?" Snow White asked as she gasped for breath. The Huntsman narrowed his eyes as an arrow scarcely soared passed his head. The two of them began to run without any further contemplation. The mud from the ground splattered across Snow White and Eric as they sprinted through the courtyard, arrows trailing not far behind them. "Look," Snow White said, pointing to a trail of water falling into the sewer. They gave each other a quick galnce of accord before making their way to the ditch.

"You first!" Instructed the Huntsman, and Snow White dived into the trench, Eric not far behind her. At the bottom of the drain sat an overflowing amount of water which discharged into an opening just ahead of them. They trudged through the water to witness the monstrous waves of the ocean hitting the rocky barrier of the castle below them. The expected calmness of the ocean was disrupted by the storm. "We have to jump," He said looking at Snow White's startled face. "Together," he said, as he took Snow White's hand in his and leaped off the elevated cliff.

They dropped into the hazardous waters below them as the ocean filled Snow White's lungs and she fell into unconsciousness.


	8. The Tremor

The Tremor

A ravishing woman gazed at Snow White. She had lustrous, brown hair and gleaming eyes that gazed with love. Snow White had seen this mystical women before many times in her dreams. And now, she knew who it was - her mother. Snow White attempted to move closer to her, but she was transfixed in her spot. Her mother's gleaming eyes soon turned to those of woe, blood spilling from her mouth. Her mother dropped dead to the ground and Ravenna appeared in her place. The Queen motioned closer to Snow White, placing her hand on the young girl's face. "You and I are bound," Ravenna whispered. "Forever." The word echoed inside her head.

Snow White began to cough, water disgorging from her lungs. She opened her eyes as the clouds in the sky began to part behind Eric's face. The storm was slowly passing. The Huntsman kneeled over Snow White's body, holding her head up. "You're OK," he said, smiling. "But we must move quick, before the guards realize we've left the grounds." Snow White nodded in correspondence as the gate beside them began to ascend. "Come on!" Eric shouted as he led Snow White to a crevice in the rocks alongside the castle. He took her hand which gave her comfort. The dry, roughness of it came to be like home. They made there way through the cave, manifested from the hard waves of the ocean, until finally reaching the other side.

"This is likely the fastest way," The Huntsman said. "And probably the safest."

"Where do we go now?" Snow White asked, fatigued.

The Huntsman smiled at her and said, "Back into the dark forest."

Queen Ravenna entered the chamber built on the highest tower of the castle where her brother, Finn, sat plumped, unconscious. She put her hand on his face until his eyes began to flutter, ultimately opening wide. He jerked back in confusion and looked around the room, then at his sister's face. "Brother," she said calmly and he looked intently at her face. Before she continued, she stretched her hand out and slapped her brother in the face, leaving the red of a hand print etched into his skin. "Sometimes I question why I've even let you live this long," she began. He knew the outcome would not be good. "Snow White and the Huntsman are gone!" She screamed. "And the only person to blame is you."

"Sister," Finn said, troubled, but he knew that nothing could get him out of this mess. His sister placed her hand on his chest, right above his heart. Suddenly, he began to feel a surge go through his body, tugging at his heart. The Queen's hand began to tremble as did Finn's heart. "Please," he begged, pleading for his sister not to kill him. Before he felt the final beat of his heart, Ravenna pulled her hand back, preserving her brother's life. He gasped for air, and looked into his sister's angry eyes. "Thank you," he cried, his lips trembling. The Queen made her way to the door, followed by Finn, but before he could leave, the door promptly shut behind her, locking Finn in the dungeon.

"No!" He screamed as his sister made her way down the stairs. "You can't do this!" But the Queen had already gone before she could hear another word.

The dark forest hadn't changed from what Snow White had remembered. It was still the same amount of creepy as it was despairing. Weariness fell upon Snow White's body, but she wasn't going to complain, she was happy to even be alive. She looked down at her wrist where the Queen had cut into her skin, which was now magically healed. "Do you want to play a game?" Snow White asked Eric, who peered at her in confusion. "I just need something to distract me from all this anguish."

"What kind of game?" The Huntsman asked.

"The dwarfs and I had played it many times before" she said, thinking back on the memories. "We just form a limerick. You start." The Huntsman looked at her with amusement before he began.

"I've heard of a princess and prince," he started.

"Who lived on the top of Mount Quince."

"The prince lost his breath and tumbled to death..."

"She's tumbled with twenty men since," Snow White concluded, as the two of them chuckled.

"Clever," Eric said. "Now it's your turn." Snow White contemplated before she continued.

"There once was a wicked old queen."

"Who had an abundance of spleen"

"Her skin seemed so fair, but peel back layer..."

"And you'd find it was scaly and green." Snow White giggled at the Huntsman's retort and he smiled at her, happy he could make her feel better. Instantaneously, Snow White tripped over the edge of a rocky path, and observed a bridge that they were about to set foot on.

"Should we go around?" She asked, as the Huntsman looked around him.

"I can't see how a bridge can do much harm," he said and guided her along the pathway. As they walked, Snow White felt warm air touch her body which brought discomfort. "See," Eric said as they were nearly halfway across. "Nothing to be afraid of." The jinx of his words caused the earth below them to shake as a towering troll ascended from beneath and smashed into the bridge. Eric and Snow plummeted to the ground as the troll charged towards them. "Run!" Eric bellowed grabbing Snow White's hand, but the troll took hold of the Huntsman in it's large paw before he could get very far. Snow White stumbled to the ground.

The troll observed the creature in it's hand, smelling Eric from top to bottom. Blood rushed to the Huntsman's head as he hung upside down ahead of the creatures watering mouth. "Run," he screamed to Snow White, but she stood put, searching for a way to save her friend. Nothing appeared in front of her that could be put to good use, so she did the only thing that she could. A loud scream withdrew from Snow White's mouth causing the troll to drop the Huntsman to the earth. The troll gaped at Snow White in wonder until producing a screech from its own mouth, but Snow White maintained still. The creature appeared to ponder before leaving Snow White and the Huntsman be.

"I told you to run!" Eric shouted as he lifted his bruised body up from the ground.

"If I had, you'd be dead," Snow White retorted causing the Huntsman to hold his tongue. "I think it's best that we go to the dwarfs next," Snow White informed. "They know how to fight, they can help us." He deliberated before agreeing and they continued through the misfortunes of the dark forest.

Muir and Beith hunted for that night's dinner not too far away from their home on the other side of the cavern. Snow White had been gone for days, her absence causing a great disruption within the household of the dwarfs. It was as if time had gone back to before Snow White had arrived. She was their balance, their light. Now it was dark and all of the bunch were lost amidst it. Gus and the others had gone out to search for Snow White in the following days of her departure, without any luck. They presumed that the Huntsman had killed her. Vengeance filled their souls.

"We've got two rabbits," Beith said. "That should be enough for the night. It's been awfully slow." Muir nodded in agreement. "We should make our way back." The two, small dwarfs began to make their way back home, but halted once a cloaked figure disrupted their path. He stood motionless on the earth, a fog surrounding him. Beith was filled with alarm. "Who do you suppose that is?" He asked Muir, who looked ahead of him in content.

"There's no need to worry," Muir informed. "He's a warlock, some may call him a sorcerer." Beith looked at the man in wonder.

"What do you think he wants?" Beith asked as they approached the concealed man.

"I have something to advise you," a deep voice spoke from beneath the cloak, as if answering Beith's question. Muir and Beith listened intently, agonized as the man spoke of Snow White's fate.


	9. The Village

The Village

The walls of Queen Ravenna's castle were filled with silence following Snow White's escape. Finn remained in the highest tower, starved and draining of life. The Queen wouldn't kill her own brother, but she wouldn't stop him from dying either. She loved him unconditionally, but that was something she saw as a burden, rather than a blessing. Love was for fools, she always thought. Many kings had expressed their love for her time and time again, only to dismiss her after something better came along. She wouldn't fall for love again.

The sun was beginning to set as Ravenna deliberated what to do next. She was close to having Snow White's heart, but she wasn't left empty handed. The first part of the spell had worked, making things much easier. An idea registered in her mind as she made her way to the throne room and pulled out a map, placing it flatly on the ground. She pinched a blade into her skin, releasing three drops of blood onto the map of Tabor. "Invenire pulcherrima sanguinem," she spoke as the drops of blood formed together. "Find me Snow White," she whispered, as the blood moved across the map before stopping over the village of Fenland. Queen Ravenna smiled, triumphantly. "I've found you," she whispered.

The monstrous lake that Eric had come across once before, appeared before him and Snow White after hours of walking through the dark forest. A welcoming canoe sat at the end of the dock as it had before, but Eric now knew the real ploy behind this lake. "We should go around," he advised Snow White. "I've come through here before. It's faster, but it is dangerous." Snow White agreed, but before they moved along, she noticed something coming towards them in the distance.

A small boat floated along the shore with three women wearing burkas to cover their body and face. The boat emerged over the shallow waters right in front of Snow White and the Huntsman, who looked at it curiously. Inside, he noticed one of the women carrying a trumpet, and recalled the sea beast which emerged after a trumpet's call. "This is bad news," he told Snow White. "We should go."

"Wait," a woman's voice called from within the boat. Snow White and Eric turned to look at her as she uncovered her face from the cloth, revealing two scarred cheeks. "If you come with us we can provide you with food and rest for the night. It looks as though you need it."

"And then try and kill us?" Eric retorted. "I won't be going down there again."

"It was for our protection," the woman explained, recognizing Eric from before. "Ever since the Queen has come into power, we cannot trust anyone. Our children have died under the Queen's hands. We do anything to keep them safe." The Huntsman felt truth amongst her words. Any despiser of the Queen could be seen as a companion. "We've been given help from sorcerers to shield our village away from those who we do not want to see it. A thick fog manifests when someone comes to close, and a beast emerges from the waters to drive people away. Illusions are great deceivers." Eric recalled his horrible experience.

"And why exactly do you trust me enough to come through now?" Eric asked, puzzled.

"We don't," the woman quickly responded. "But her," she said, eyeing Snow White. "Only virtue runs through her veins, we can sense it. You're Snow White, aren't you?" The woman asked as Snow White blushed at the strange woman's words.

"I guess I am," Snow White answered, dubiously.

"You guess?" The woman asked confused.

"She doesn't remember anything about herself," the Huntsman notified and the woman looked at Snow White with peculiarity.

"Traumatic experiences often times make someone forget," the woman advised, persisting the wanderers to come with them. Snow White gave the Huntsman a look of concern, as her stomach grumbled.

"I guess we can go," he resolved as they hauled themselves up onto the boat and began their way through the mystic waters.

A village appeared before them which looked as though it hovered above the waters. Land began not too far along behind it. Young children played along the docks which stood as pathways across the water. Each child compromised familiar scars on their cheeks, which Snow White gazed at, intrigued. "What happened?" She asked, looking for an answer to her question. "Why does every one have scarred faces?" The woman who had identified herself as Anna, looked blankly ahead before responding.

"To keep them alive," she said, coldly. "So that Ravenna has no beauty to consume." Anna Shuddered as she spoke of the dreary reality of what life had become.

"What do you mean, 'no beauty to consume'?" Snow White asked. Anna eyed Snow White, realizing just how naive the young girl was.

"Ravenna consumes the lives of young, beautiful girls to rejuvenate herself," Anna apprised, as she watched Snow White's face drop with disheartenment. "It gives her strength and power, she would be weak without it." Snow White and Eric followed Anna and the other women off the boat, as she continued to listen to her words.

Snow White was nestled in a blanket after eating a mouth watering dinner provided by Anna and her family. Her and Eric scarfed down the food so quickly, they barely had any time to savour the taste. Eric was now slumped on the couch beside Snow White, immobile, only a light snore coming from his mouth to show that he was still alive. Anna continued to tell Snow White stories of the times children of the village were endangered. She explained that they were no longer able to leave the grounds of Fenland of fear that they would be killed by Ravenna's men. It was as though they were locked up in a prison.

Snow White was introduced to Anna's daughter, Lily, who was oblivious to life outside of the village. "I guard her with my life," Anna said, hugging her daughter tightly and giving her a kiss on the cheek to which Snow White smiled. She wished that she could remember her mother. All she knew of her was a face, and it seemed as though that's how it always would be.

"Where is her father?" Snow White asked.

"It's rare for him to be around," Anna said, saddened. "Falling in love with a warlock isn't always easy."

"He's a warlock?"

"Yes, but he prefers to be called a sorcerer," she said, laughing, as though remembering a special time. "The first time we met, I was charmed by him and he said to me, 'you and I are destined to be together.' I just laughed at him, but those darn warlocks can foresee what's coming." Anna smiled at the story and Snow White could see that she truly yearned for him. It made her think of the dwarfs who she would be seeing soon.

"Why hasn't anyone stopped the Queen?" Snow White anxiously asked. Anna could see that this question was on her mind for some time now.

"Well primarily because of her dark army, manifested by powerful magic," Anna informed her as Snow White recalled the lifeless guards who chased her through the castle. "They are feared by everyone."

"There must be some way," Snow White said, searching for an answer. "Why does she want me dead? I've done nothing to her." Anna looked at Snow White, questioning what to do next.

"You're heart," Anna began. "It is a way to make her immortal, a way to let her stop consuming the lives of young girls, a way to make her invincible." Snow White looked mortified.

"So if I give it to her, everyone will be safe?"

"You don't understand," Anna said, weary. "She will never stop. By giving her your heart, you give her a way to destroy Tabor and so forth. Death is her, and only the fairest blood can fully endow her." _Purus Sanguinem_, Snow White remembered. The words etched into her dagger, and into her mind. Fatigue suddenly fell upon her, the new information creating a heavy weight. "I'll get you a pillow," Anna said as she got up and left. The sun began to set when Anna returned to witness Snow White in a deep slumber, snuggling herself into Eric's sheltering body.

Ashes seeped through Ravenna's fingers as she approached the map of Tabor. She was now occupied in a room of the castle specifically designated for her incantations. A roaring fire, which grew in the centre of the room, exemplified all of her surroundings. The last time Ravenna was in this room, she bound herself to Snow White, but was unable to fully complete the spell. She could now finish what she started. All she needed was Snow White's heart.

The ashes fell through her fingers and piled onto the map over the spot labelled _Fenland_. The spell she was about to produce would drain most of her energy, which she ordinarily wouldn't attempt. However, once Snow White was dead, her powers would be regained forever. "Fiat ignis ardebit," she began, as the small pile of ashes began to flame. "Burn!" She screamed and felt the spell begin to manifest as her skin began to wrinkle. Her hair slowly faded from blonde to an old grey and her lips thinly curled. She looked in to a rusting mirror across the room and witnessed her true form – an elderly, frail woman.

Snow White slept in a deep sleep, the Huntsman embracing her figure right next to her. They had hardly slept the previous night while locked up in the Queen's tower, and were exhausted from the constant travels. Now, they both felt at peace, a feeling that hadn't come in a very long time.

Horrific images of Queen Ravenna's terror disturbed Snow White's peaceful sleep. She witnessed the lives of young women being taken from them, people suffering, and castle's being burned to the ground. The terror felt real, as though she was witnessing it first hand, as though she was looking into the past. Smoke enveloped her dreams, veiling the scarring images, and a burning scent penetrated her nose. Something wasn't right.

Snow White opened her eyes wide to the sight of Anna's hut suffused in smoke. Eric's arm slumped over her thin body, making it hard for her to move. "Wake up," she yelled, violently shaking the Huntsman's body. He groaned until opening his eyes and witnessing the smoke surrounding them. They immediately raised themselves up and warned Anna who slept in the other room.

"Lilly," she said, running past them, and to her daughter's rescue. A convulsing explosion transpired before them, causing the three of them to collapse to the floor. Anna was knocked unconscious. Snow White coughed, as the smoke grew thicker. It made the unfamiliar place even harder to distinguish.

"Take Anna," Snow White ordered the Huntsman. "I'm going to get Lilly." She ran through the disintegrating hut, before the Huntsman could protest. Fiery wood panels descended from the roof just falling short of Snow White's body. She entered Lilly's room, but her bed was vacant. "Lilly?" She shouted, searching for a place the young girl could hide. Outside she could see the townspeople running and screaming in terror. She knew that this fire was no accident. Snow White peered under the bed, finding Lilly's trembling body. "It's OK," Snow White said, attempting to comfort her. "I have you." She took hold of the young girl and held her tightly in her arms. Just at that moment, another explosion arose, causing Snow White to use her body as a barrier in protection. She winced as the glass from the window flew across the room and thrashed against her back.

Lilly's cries grew louder as Snow White continued through the burning hut, finally coming into contact with the brisk, night air. Her breathing became easier as the Huntsman approached her, Anna secure in his arms. "We have to get onto land," he advised her. "The docks will implode beneath are feet." She nodded in understanding, guiding Lilly into the shallow waters and the safety of land. Behind her, the entire village of Fenland collapsed into the water, the people having been left with nothing. Snow White's eyes filled with tears as she witnessed the tragedy before her. People cried around her, young children harmed from the explosions and fire, some lied lifeless on the ground. And the only person she could seem to blame was herself. She knew that she brought this terror upon these innocent townspeople. She was the cause of their suffering.

"We have to go," The Huntsman said, grabbing Snow White's arm and pulling her away from the misery.

"We have to help them," Snow White protested, trying to tug away from the Huntsman, but his force was too strong.

"They'll be better off without us," he said, continuing to pull her away. She stopped objecting, and wilfully followed by his side. He was right. "The dwarves aren't very far away now. We should be there in the morning." She hardly found any pleasure to his words. She missed the dwarves, but her guilt was too strong.

Queen Ravenna anxiously awaited for her beauty and power to be restored. She hoped that Snow White had suffered through the inferno, dying painfully and slowly. The time went by leisurely as Ravenna waited for her immortality to arrive. She would wait the rest of the night, until the disappointing truth dawned upon her. Snow White remained alive.


	10. The Truth

The Truth

Finn's face became gaunt as each hour passed he remained confined in his cell; deprived of any food or water. He wondered how much longer his body would last him until finally resigning and leaving him for dead. It would probably take a few more days, he thought. But he wished the time could come now, without suffering and without pain. He wasn't particularly surprised when his sister had left him to die, he knew the time would come eventually.

Their relationship, growing up, had whirled itself into such intricacies, that it was now hard to unwind. After their mother's death, Ravenna was blessed with the power to maintain her beauty forever, at the cost of young women's lives. Her beauty and power, however, was fabricated. The day Snow White was born, was the day that the truest form of pure blood emerged. It was his sister's defeat, as well as his sisters saviour. From then on, she schemed to kill the young girl with his help.

She conjured the best defences that she could find - the dark army - and with this aid, they were able to infiltrate the kingdom of Tabor. Nevertheless, King Magnus was ready, and he was prepared to die to save the life of his daughter. The day that his sister invaded was known as the Queen's Massacres. Thousands died protecting the castle – innocent lives, children, the defenceless, people of all ages. And all felt an emptiness once the young girl disappeared. Many wept over the princesses demise, but Ravenna always knew the girl remained alive, for had she died, she would sense it in her soul as a mother could sense her child's danger. They were bound from the day Snow White was born.

Following Snow White's escape from the Queen's Massacres, Ravenna became ill. Finn knew that she wouldn't stop until she had Snow White's heart in her hand. From then on, a distance grew between them. The only thing that Ravenna lived for was Snow White. Her love for him grew smaller as she became mad, and he knew it wouldn't be long before she would snap. It looked as though he wouldn't see the day that his sister would possess Snow White's heart. Until two nights ago when Ravenna had the girl in her hands, and she took to a more literal binding. They had been bound by their blood, but now they were bound by their souls.

"Finn," a weary voice spoke from behind the barred door, disrupting his thoughts. A frail women stood in the doorway, her hair greying and her skin permeated with wrinkles.

"Sister?" He questioned, eyeing the old woman. Her face appeared grieved and filled with sorrow.

"I'm here to apologize," she divulged, as she unlocked the door, freeing Finn. "I've been a terrible sister and without you I would have nothing. I've realized that now." Finn was no longer sure if this was a dream or if this was actuality. Ravenna would never admit to being wrong. "Please, come with me and have dinner," she requested, to which Finn could not object.

The dining table was filled with lustrous items, consisting of a turkey, peas, potatoes, and corn. His mouth watered at the very sight. He seated himself and dug in without any further rest. After they were finished, Ravenna revealed the true reason of his release.

"There is something I must ask of you," she said, staring into her brother's eyes.

"Anything," he retorted, happy to even be alive.

"I request that you proceed to the dark forest and find me Snow White." Finn's eyed widened at his sister's words. "Two guards will accompany you with your travels, but as you know, the dark army cannot set foot past the forest walls. You will be accompanied by men that I have found suitable."

"I'd die out there," he quickly retorted.

"If you'd prefer, we could lock you back up in the tower for you to die there," Ravenna suggested, raising herself from the dining room table and acquiring the guards to accompany Finn on his journey.

The caverns which led to the dwarfs' home was now in sight of Snow White and the Huntsman. Snow's stomach turned in excitement and a large grin filled her face, as she picked up her pace. Eric dragged along behind her.

"Do you remember what to do?" He asked, his voice stern. Snow White sighed.

"Yes, yes," she said. "We've been over this about a hundred times."

"Well I'm not the dwarfs' favourite person at the moment. I don't know need the little fellers coming out in attack, and trying to kill me."

The caves in which Snow White and Eric ambled through were wet and dark. Drops of water could be heard echoing in the near distance. They walked by a mound of mud in which Snow White had fallen into the last time she ventured through the cave. A time in which Eric was her enemy, her destroyer. She smiled at how much had changed since that morning Beith taught her to use her dagger. Merely thinking about the times, which felt so long ago, brought jitters through her body. "Hurry up," she ordered Eric, who continued to leisurely pace behind her. "You should be excited to meet the dwarfs, they're wonderful people. They are my family, you know."

"Yes, I should be very excited to be walking to my termination," Eric retorted sarcastically to which Snow White replied with a glare.

The spacious hut that the eight dwarfs occupied was filled with tedium. Following Muir and Beith's return from the dark forest the night before, each and every one of them felt bleakness take over their tiny bodies. Muir informed the other dwarfs of the strange sorcerers words as Beith silently mourned in the corner of the room. Some of the dwarfs, including Coll, Nion, and Duir, insisted that the sorceror was mistaken. They couldn't believe that they had been sheltering the Kings daughter for all those years, unknowingly. They never thought that a princess would come along their hut. The other dwarfs stood silently, following Beith's impression, and merely a day later, everything rather stayed the same.

A sudden knock broke the silence that infected the home of the dwarfs. Gus looked around, baffled, counting the others around the room to make sure all eight were home. "Who could that be?" Quert asked, waiting for a reply from the blind dwarf, Muir.

"It was probably the wind," Coll replied. But another knock followed, even more strenuous than the last.

"I'll get it," Gort grumbled, his voice even more raspy than usual. "Just a bunch of pansies," he added, mumbling under his breath, but his remark was heard by all, regardless. He twisted the knob to the small, wooden door and it swung open wide, displaying the young princess they all longed for, Snow White.

Each and every dwarf stood silent, gaping at the marvel before them, feeling blessed by the wonderful bewilderment. They admired her long, ebony hair, her fair, pale skin, all the things that they felt to have taken for granted, while she remained with them prior to her abduction. The quiet was suddenly disrupted as every one of the dwarfs rushed to Snow White, with shouts and cries, breaking the distress.

"Wait, wait," Snow White shouted with a smile, chuckling at the dwarfs' reactions. "I've missed you all so very much, but there's something you must know before we get to talking," she said, sternly, recollecting what the Huntsman had said to her earlier. "I haven't come back alone, and I'd like for you to welcome someone new to our home." The many faces turned from joy to confusion as Eric revealed himself in the doorway to their home.

"Kill him!" Gort ordered, as the dwarfs' charged viciously towards the Huntsman. Their attempt was unsuccessful, however, for Snow White positioned herself in front of the sizeable man, as a barrier.

"Stop!" Snow cried, remaining ahead of Eric. "This is the man whom I am speaking of, Eric." Snow White had to take a second to catch her breath before she continued. "He was ordered by the Queen to take hold of me as prisoner, but once he discovered who I was, he assisted me in escape and finding my way back home, so that I may proceed to live amongst you, and ask you all something of great importance to me." The dwarfs listened intently as she talked, even Eric intrigued as to where Snow White was going with this.

"Being away from home, I've witnessed many atrocities, many things I thought I'd only had nightmares about. But the world has opened my eyes, and I now know there must be a change. I am here to ask each and every one of you for your assistance in bringing an end to Queen Ravenna and her army." Snow White's words brought awe to the men that surrounded her, followed by a moment of hesitation.

"It's impossible," Gus declared. "No one can stand a chance against her. She's indestructible." Snow White shook her head.

"She is not indestructible," she clarified. "Not without my heart." An emptiness fell upon the dwarfs.

"She is right," Eric stated after taking in Snow White's words. "The Queen has taken too many lives because of a senseless fear brought upon the citizens of Tabor. It is time that we make a stand before it is too late." Eric thought of his wife, Sara, who died under the Queen's hands. "We can either die waiting for the fateful time to come, or die fighting for the change that needs to take form." Snow White gave Eric a look of thanks for supporting her remarks. The dwarfs turned their glance to Muir in hope that he would dispute their request.

"I must say that," the dwarf paused in hesitancy, "Snow White and Eric are correct." The other dwarfs looked at their leader in utter disappointment. "Nonetheless, this is a discussion that can wait. For now, Snow White and our new guest should get bathed after days of travel. Quert will prepare a supper for tonight and Coll will assist me in making a cot for Eric."

"And I will go get some ale for the bunch of us tonight," Gort insisted, making his way out of the room.

Snow White settled herself in a warm, soapy bath. She scrubbed her body, washing away the grime that stuck to her like sap from a tree. It had been days since she last washed herself, and the water gave her comfort like a blanket in the cold. Following her bath, she proceeded to her room, which persisted the exact same way she had left it. She slipped into a light night gown while her clothes were being washed by Nion and Duir. By the time she finished changing and brushing her hair, Eric was already in the kitchen, washed and groomed.

He laughed with the other dwarfs, likely from an indecent joke made by Coll. Snow White realized now that she had never really taken the time to look at the man who had helped her through all those days. She admired Eric's broad smile, and his stubbly face. His long, hazel hair that was tied back into a ponytail. His pleasant, animated eyes which gleamed in the light. He gave Snow White a sense of security, his presence like an ease of its own. "What are you doing princess?" Quert promptly asked, causing Snow White to break her trance-like state. She looked at the small dwarf in confusion, missing what he had said. "Dinner's ready," he noted. "Come on and eat." Snow White timidly made her way to the lengthy dining room table to join the others.

They ate a delicious feast of food while Snow White and Eric told the dwarfs of their experiences with Ravenna, and the horrid fire that they experienced in the now demolished village of Fenland. Snow White thought of Anna and her daughter, hoping that she wouldn't despise her for bringing that pain upon those innocent people. They all began to drink their ale, even Snow White who hadn't truly found a liking to the taste, and Nion began to play the banjo. Gus and Snow White danced to the music as the liquor slowly began to come over her.

Eric sat at the dining room table, picking at a cold chicken leg, accompanied by Muir and Coll. "I've got to use the loo," Coll announced departing himself from the dining room table, leaving Eric and Muir alone. Eric smiled as he watched Snow White dance with the dwarf, happiness consuming her body.

"There's something you must know, Huntsman," Muir said through the loud, beating music. Eric looked at him in recognition before he continued. "Beith and I were hunting in the dark forest the other night," the blind dwarf began, "and we come across a sorcerer who informed us about some troubling news involving Snow White." The Huntsman looked at the dwarf in concern. "You see, it seems as though, while she was seized by the Queen, she performed a spell. A binding spell."

"What does that mean?" The Huntsman asked, wanting to know what the dwarf knew.

"The other dwarfs, they don't want to help take down the Queen for no reason. The Queen has essentially bound her soul to Snow White's. If we kill Ravenna, she goes down with her." Eric took a moment of silence to let the information seep in. He gazed up at Snow White who danced joyously with Gus. She smiled at him, to which he couldn't bring himself to smile back. Snow White was leading them to her death.

Crows cawed throughout Queen Ravenna's castle in warning, as she briskly made her way to the throne room. It had now been hours since her brother departed the castle grounds to find Snow White in the dark forest. In that time, she consumed the lives of nearly ten young, beautiful girls, to replenish her own looks and power. She raised her posture as she entered the throne room where two guards stood behind a figure with a sack over his head and their hands tied behind their back.

"Remove the bag," Ravenna ordered, after comfortably positioning herself in her colossal throne. The two guards violently pulled off the sack revealing the son of Duke Hammond with a cloth tied around his face, preventing him to talk. "Ah, William," Ravenna said, joyfully. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" William, unable to speak, remained positioned on his knees. "Remove the cloth!" Ravenna irately ordered to the guards. The guard untied the knot and briskly pulled the cloth away from William's face. He took a moment to catch his breath.

"Where is Snow White?" He asked, infuriated.

"I'm afraid you're too little too late," the Queen informed with a forged pout on her face. "But you," she said, before pausing. "You can come to great use for me. Take him to the dungeons," she ordered her guards as William screamed in repulse. A new wave of satisfaction took over the Queen as William's cries departed the room.

Eric carried Snow White's light-headed body to her bedroom, after the effects of the ale began to really sink in. She drank merely one glass, compared to the Huntsman's five, but her unfamiliar body wasn't used to the liquor. He gently placed her slim figure on the cushioned bed and made his way back to the door. "Wait," Snow White muttered before he withdrew. The Huntsman turned around to see Snow White already up from her bed.

"You should get some rest," he suggested, but she began to make her way towards him.

"Thank you," she said, now simply an inch away from Eric's body.

"There's no reason to-" His sentence was cut off by her lips touching his. His instinct told him to pull away, but his body grasped her even closer to his, and his lips kissed even stronger. She held his rough, muscular form, before her hands moved up and tousled his hair. Her lips tasted sweet and he knew now that they had begun, he could not bring himself to stop.


End file.
